1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a point-of-sales terminal and a service server, and in particular to automatic vending of a print of an image of a user by a point-of-sales terminal, and a service server which accepts uploaded voice data about an image of a user from the point-of-sales terminal.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed an automatic photo-print vending machine which takes an image of a user and prints it on a print seal (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-330371).
There has also been proposed a talk-photo creation system for printing voice data on a photo print as a barcode so that voice is emitted by reading the barcode with a barcode reader and converting it to voice (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-51368).